


Meeting Nate

by AbithaGray



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-14 00:10:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12995541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbithaGray/pseuds/AbithaGray
Summary: Five year old Sam on his way to meet his new baby brother, Nathan.





	Meeting Nate

The chilly November air bit at Sam through his puffy winter coat, a slight breeze grating his face. Sam rubbed at his leaky nose with a mitten-clad fist (mommy always had tissues in her purse) and held his father’s big hand with the other. With a tummy that was aflutter with a fervent concoction of nerves and excitement, he didn’t pay attention and stumbled over his undone show laces once more and felt a stomach churning wave of nausea as he felt momentarily weightless; with one smooth movement he was raised into the air and set on his father’s hip. Sam looked out over his his shoulder to the parking lot and noticed it was starting to snow, igniting an intense desire to squeal and wiggle to be put down: he and his baby brother could build snowmen later! He would show him how to roll a perfect snowball and make the perfect snow angel: the trick was to be helped up by someone else so you wouldn’t get handprints beside the wings when you were finished

This was short lived however, as Sam turned to inform his father of the current weather the scenery abruptly changed and they were inside of a large, sterile front room. Sam looked around with curiosity and saw many new faces and realized just how small he was in the world, sitting there on his father’s hip and bundled up in his puffy coat (and not much else: Daddy didn’t put on his thermals like Mommy told him to do when it was this icy outside). Though he was chilly, he was beginning to feel the effects of the heating system in the hospital and tried to unzip himself, but his father batted his hand away and pressed a white, square sticker onto his chest.

Sam looked down at the scribbled, magenta handwriting and tried to decipher it. He was able to make out one of the long words, (his second favorite word, Cassandra), upside down. Mommy would be so proud! She told him just the other day how good he’s getting with his letters. Sam felt himself wheeled about as his father spun around and headed for the elevator: a large, roomy space that Sam was in awe over. There was so much room to run around! He mumbled something and wiggled down out of his father’s grip and slid down, wincing when the icy chill of the zipper made contact with his bare belly. Sam looked to his left and realized he could see himself in the reflective wall and made a bee-line for it when the elevator made a soft pinging sound and a weird movement, causing Sam to stumble and want to be sick.

“Samuel, come here,” his father reached out and Sam ran over to him, taking his hand, and was lead into an austere, white hallway with lots of strange trolleys and objects lining the badly papered walls. A nurse on a mission rounded a corner and nearly clipped Sam, so his father brought him back up onto his hip again, holding him snug against his body.

Sam bounced with every step and noticed the nurses smiling and waving at him, making sweet cooing noises and Sam felt his cheeks warm up even more at the attention and waved back with his little snot soaked mitten hand. He got a kick out of making people smile with those little gestures: he wasn’t sure why they thought he was ‘so cute’, but hey, who was he to argue? Attention was always nice.

He felt himself turn into another room and craned his neck to keep waving at the pretty ladies, but with just one word from his favorite voice in the whole wide world, he whipped his head around and saw his mother wrapped up in white sheets and smiling tiredly at him.

“Hello my sweethearts,” she raised an arm and reached up for them both, his father getting first kiss and Sam getting the next, plus several more as he maneuvered himself out of his father’s grip and into the softer, warmer embrace of his mother. “Careful now, I’ve got your brother here. Want to meet him?” She twisted as best she could with two arms full of children and brought the long awaited arrival close to Sam. “Sam, this is Nathan, can you say ‘hi’?”

Sam peered down at the squishy pink face that seemed to be all cheeks with a mixture of anticipation and curiosity. He bent forward to give Nathan a kiss on his nose and looked up at his mother for approval. She smiled widely, “Very good, Sam. You’re such a good big brother.” He beamed up at her from the praise and gave Nathan a few more kisses, then gave some to his mother. She grimaced with a smile and rubbed at her cheek with her shoulder, “Goodness, child, you could use a nose wipe.” Sam leaned forward to look at his baby brother again but was assaulted by a napkin to the face wielded by his father and told to blow. He whined but did as he was told, and snuggled back into his mother’s arms. 

She leaned down to press kisses to Sam’s knitted cap and whispered how much she loved him, and how excited she was at all off the adventures he and Nathan were going to have together.


End file.
